The Justice Teens
by SlackerXK
Summary: A Justice League parody that me and a friend are entering into a film contest. Please R/R! Rated PG:13 for Crude humor, Mild language, and sexual content.


1 Justice Teens  
  
Written by SlackerXK  
  
  
  
(Open on the team sitting on a couch. Wonder-Bra walks out in a towel.)  
  
Wonder-Bra: Okay! Which one of you took my Ultra Bra!?  
  
Bat lad: (causal) Not me.  
  
Flash: (Perky) I don't need one!  
  
Martian: I hate all humans but I did not in this case take your stupid female device.  
  
Green Flashlight: I wish I took it, but nope wasn't me.  
  
(Go to super teen who is lightly laughing)  
  
Super teen: No not me.  
  
Wonder-Bra- what's so funny?  
  
Super teen- nothing!  
  
(Bat lad gets up walks over to a sink that is placed next too a window. He looks out in shocked amusement)  
  
Bat lad: um wonder, you may want to look out the window.  
  
(She walks up and looks out)  
  
Wonder-bra: you guys are sick!  
  
(There is a shot of her bra of power hanging on a flagpole fluttering in the wind)  
  
Green flashlight: now that's a flag I can salute!  
  
(Wonder-bra grabs her close walks off and comes back fully dressed)  
  
Wonder-bra: I hate you guys.  
  
(A siren goes off)  
  
Bat-lad: Wonder-Bra get dressed! We're getting a message.  
  
(Wonder-bra leaves. Bat-lad answers the serine)  
  
Bat-lad: Bat-lad here,  
  
Man on the screen (yeah the siren is a TV with a button by the way): Bat- lad! This is the mayor of New Jersey! A maniacal villain has kidnapped the single biggest source of dick and fart jokes in New Jersey, Kevin Smith!  
  
Bat-lad: We'll save him!  
  
Wonder-bra (entering): Save who?  
  
Bat-lad: Kevin Smith the single most integral part of the dirty humor writer ring.  
  
Wonder-bra: So?  
  
(Change to Kevin Smith in a giant birdcage)  
  
Kevin: Ugh (pause) Where am I?  
  
Voice in the shadows: In the layer of your secret keeper.  
  
Kevin: Afflec?  
  
Voice (stepping out of shadows): No you fool! I am FANBOY! The defender of continuity! You have sinned against comicdom!  
  
Kevin. What are you talking about!?!  
  
Fanboy: Your revamp on Green Arrow and Daredevil! You even sullied the once proud name of Star Wars!  
  
Kevin: Did you see Phantom Menace!?  
  
Fanboy: Silence! You will soon learn what angry fans do to writers who ruin golden age characters! (close up on smiths face as it is engulfed in shadow and smith starts screaming. Cut to the JTA walking down the stairs into the secret layer.  
  
Green-Flashlight- Wow this super Villains mom was really nice.  
  
Bat-lad: For real man and she gave us cookies.  
  
Super Teen: You know what I was thinking?  
  
All three: MILF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wonder-bra: You guys make me sick!  
  
Flash: Yeah that is like, really degrading… to like women and stuff. Besides Sides Super Teen I thought you loved me? (cheesy "Dawson's creek music plays)  
  
Super Teen: I do honey I do, I don't know what came over me.  
  
Bat-lad and Green-Flashlight: (wipe noise)  
  
Fanboy: Um may I help you?  
  
Bat-lad: Oh crap, yeah the bad guy. (Collects self) We are here to save Kevin Smith form your evil grasp.  
  
Fanboy: Um, no.  
  
Wonder-bra: What makes you so confident?  
  
Fanboy: I have the one thing all Super-Heroes fear.  
  
Green-Flashlight: And What's that?  
  
Fanboy- Clones!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(a door opens and like 3 or 4 clones come out and they start fighting as they start fighting a cell phone starts ringing pan to fanboy as he answers it. WARNING IF YOU DO NOT READ COMICS ON A REGULAR BASIS CURENTLY THIS NEXT PIECE OF DIOLOGUE WILL MAKE NO SENES. AND I MEAN NO SENES… WHAT SO EVER.)  
  
fanboy: Hello? Ah my loyal servant…what!?! No, no, no I want Mark Miller dead on Friday not Sunday! He'll pay for giving Ultimate Jean Gray a butch hair cut! (Pause) Oh and remember we still need to nail Frank Quitly and Grant Morrison for the X-Men revamp. Ah and lastly I want you to kill Brian Bendis, yes I know he's sexy but he's gotta die. (the clones fly past him defeated) Um Lenny I gotta go.  
  
(END WARNING)  
  
Fanboy: So you defeated my clones, well you'll never get past me! Feel my geek wrath!  
  
(they shudder in pain)  
  
Bat-lad: oh no we're powerless against his geekyness!  
  
Flash: Not all of us! Wonder-bra come here!  
  
Wonder-bra: What?  
  
Flash: There's only one way to weaken a geek… (pulls open overcoat) Nudity!  
  
Wonder-bra: That's brilliant! (starts flashing fanboy)  
  
Green-flashlight: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally some skin in this picture!  
  
Fanboy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Fanboy falls to the floor unconchious. They free Kevin Smith)  
  
Kevin: Thanks Guys. How can I repay you guys?  
  
Bat-lad: No need to thank us Mr. Smith. It's all in a days work for the Justice Teens. Now go and spread you message of dick and fart jokes to the world!  
  
The End  
  
Authors note: ARE YOU HAPPY NOW NICK!?!?!?!?!?!?! 


End file.
